


Baby's First Steps

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Baby's Firsts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Baby's First Steps

       Lotor listened with disinterest at what the commander was saying, instead he focused on his wife who was kneeling on the ground in front of her throne encouraging their daughter to make her way towards her.

       “Sire, we know you love your mate and heir, but-“Lotor glared at the commander.

       “You have five seconds to finish that thought before I imprison you.” He stated.

       “Aren’t you a little distracted?” The commander was sweating. Lotor thought and glanced down at KitKat who was taking her first step.

       “No, I don’t believe I am. An Empire is nothing without a royal family, and I’m making sure the future is secure.” Lotor had a smile that made everyone’s skin crawl. Except for Pidge and KitKat. “As much as I love my empire, my number 1 priority will always be my heirs.”

       Lotor watched the attempts made by his daughter to walk, until she eventually made her way to her mother.

       “I think that’s enough talk.” A few commanders sputtered at Lotor’s announcement. “Katie.” He gestured his wife to stand up.

       “Come here, KitKat.” Held her arms out.

       “Mama.” KitKat stumbled into Pidge’s arms.

       “Dayak, please watch over Kitora.” Lotor ordered. He took his wife’s hand and led her away from the room. Taking her to a study.

       “Lotor?”

       “Do you love me?” Lotor asked, tilting her head up by her chin.

       “Yes.” Her eyes held honest confusion.

       “Do you love me more than anyone else.”

       “No.” She shrugged. Lotor almost smacked her. “KitKat is my daughter you know. I’m around her every day. There’s nothing more powerful than a mothers love for her child.”

       “I’ll take your word for it.” He quickly began pushing Pidge towards the desk. She stared confused. “How much do you love me?”

       “I don’t understand.” She backed up, hitting the desk.

       “How much do you love me? Do you forgive me for the terrible things I’ve done to you?”

       “I… I don’t forgive you.” She sighed. “You’ve done some rather distasteful things, to me, my friends, my planet. I don’t ever think I can forgive you for that. But…” She sat down on the desk. “When KitKat was born I understood… You were doomed from the start.” She smiled. “Guess I’ve gone a little insane in my captivity, watched too many romcoms in my childhood. For some reason part of me believes that maybe I can make you a better man with love.” Lotor blinked at her admission. He wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close.

       “How much do you love me?” He mumbled into her hair.

       “If my fellow paladins managed to get here and find me… I don’t think I would leave with them.” She smiled innocently.

       “Let’s have another baby.” Pidge pushed him on the chest separating them.

       “What?”

       “I want another child.”

       “But KitKat’s still a baby. We should at least wait till she’s a year old to even talk about another child. I don’t know what Galran and Altean bodies are like, but Humans can’t have babies back to back, its not healthy.” Her hands flew to her stomach as if she was guarding it.

       “Alright, Let’s get back to our child.”

 

       Dayak nervously stared down at the child playing on the ground. The child was mimicking her parents, by playing with two plush toys, one which was the ‘mommy’ plush, and the other was the ‘baby’.

       Kitkat crawled over to her play kitchen set and pretended to make food.

       Dayak never mentioned it to Pidge, because she was ordered not to, but KitKat had a habit of pretending to put plants in the  ‘mommy’s’ food. Dayak knew this was a learned behavior.

       “Love Lion too!” Kitkat recited hugging the stuffed lion after it had ‘drank’. The governess wondered if she should bring it up with her father.

       The next day Pidge was separated from KitKat all day, Lotor saying Dayak noticed something odd and wanted to speak with him.

       “Sire, the young Princess is… Well she’s imitating your behavior.” The Dayak said showing the clip.

       “I’m failing to see the issue.” Lotor stated.

       “I would say nothing, except you told us to want you if there was any hint of the Empress learning of your… activities to keep your relationship alive.” Lotor nodded.

       “Alright, scold Kitora when she shows this behavior. I cannot have Katie seeing this is I ever want another child.” Lotor ordered. The Dayak nodded and returned to KitKat who was attempting to walk to her toys.


End file.
